


My Boyfriend's a Vampire

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought he knew everything about Scott. Until he watched him grow fangs and tear a man's throat out with his teeth. Then he deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/96595280824/id-like-to-request-a-sciles-vampire-au-based-on)!

Scott looked up from the body before him and into the eyes of his best friend turned boyfriend.

Stiles’s eyes were wide and he smelled of adrenaline, shock, and even a little fear.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you.” Scott whispered softly, letting his transformation go. He felt the red glow of a fresh kill fade from his eyes and his fangs retracted as he stared at Stiles.

“You’re a vampire.” Stiles stated plainly. His voice shook a little and Scott’s heart was aching knowing that he was the cause of that shake, of the fear in his scent and on his face. Stiles was trying to hide it but Scott’s known him too long to not be able to see it hiding there.

Scott nodded.

“How?”

“Born.” Scott stated. “Dad was born as well. Mom’s a bitten one. Dad did it to save her life or she’d still be human.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asked. He looked and sounded hurt. “Did you not trust me?”

“God no Stiles.” Scott started, reaching out. He tried not to feel hurt as Stiles jerked back from his outstretched hand. Stiles just stared at his hand until it fell back down to Scott’s side and then he looked up at his face.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asked calmly. He was trying not to scream at Scott for not telling him. He knew yelling wouldn’t do anything.

“I didn’t want you to get scared and leave me.” Scott admitted quietly, looking down at the floor. “I’ve seen people flee from us when they learn what we are and I couldn’t lose you like that. You’ve been my best friend since forever and when I fell in love with you I knew I’d have to tell you but I couldn’t because I was terrified of your reaction. I didn’t want to lose you so soon after getting you.”

Stiles snorted. “Dude you’re an idiot if you think I’d ever leave you.”

Scott looked up at those words, hope in his eyes again. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do. Like you said, we’ve been friends since forever. You’re just a little more fangy than I thought.”

“But you aren’t scared? Because you smell terrified.”

“It is weird that you can smell that.” Stiles stated. “And I’m not scared of you. You’re my boyfriend. I trust you with my heart and my life. I know you won’t hurt me. Now him on the other hand,” Stiles said, pointing at the guy lying on the floor with his throat missing. “He was fucking terrifying. So thanks for saving me.”

Scott smiled. “I’d never let anything hurt you.”

Stiles smiled back. “How’d you know he was hurting me?”

“I can feel it when you have really strong emotions.” Scott admitted, blushing a little. “I felt your fear and knew I had to get to you. I didn’t even put shoes on the way out of the house.”

Stiles glanced down at Scott’s bare feet on the floor. His toes were wiggling around, which was adorable despite them wriggling in a pool of blood. “Dude did you run here?”

Scott nodded. “We can run faster than humans. And longer distances. I wasn’t exactly clear-minded enough to even think about getting in the car.”

“Well I’m glad you got here in time.” Stiles said, eyes locked on the scalpel still in the guy’s hand. “He nearly did what he wanted to do.”

Scott looked down at the scalpel as well, wanting to get it out of sight but knowing he couldn’t tamper with it before the police saw everything and the got a story straight. “What were you even doing in the clinic this late at night?”

“I was visiting Mojo and I fell asleep in his kennel on accident.” Stiles admitted, blushing a little bit. “I woke up when the alarms went off when he broke in.”

“Why was he breaking in here?”

“Drugs.” Stiles shrugged. “We’ve got good painkillers for the animals and druggies break in sometimes to get at them when they can’t afford the real shit.”

“You seem to be taking this whole ‘your boyfriend is a vampire and tore a man’s throat out in front of you and splattered you in his blood’ thing very well.”

“I’m going to have a gigantic panic attack later.” Stiles assured him. “Right now we need to get a story together because we have a minute before the cops get here to answer the alarm and I’m covered in blood and he doesn’t have a throat anymore.”

Scott grinned and then his body rippled, shrinking down and turning into a brown dog splattered in blood and a muzzle soaked in blood.

“You turn into a dog. Good to know.” Stiles stated, taking deep breaths as he heard the police outside.

The doors burst open and in they poured. Stiles was immediately in the grip of his dad.

“Holy shit Stiles are you okay?” His dad demanded, looking him over for injuries.

Stiles nodded, acting as if he was in shock while he put together a story in his head. “I’m fine Dad.” He eventually said, looking up at his dad with a small smile. “But there’s a bit of blood of me now. And I liked this shirt.”

The Sheriff chuckled, relief obvious on his face. “What the hell happened?” He demanded next, looking around the room, his eyes taking in the bloody dog, the man with no throat, and the scalpel in said man’s hand.

“I was in the back, in the dog kennels with Mojo.” Stiles stated, deciding to start with the truth and work mostly with it to make it believable. “I fell asleep petting him and the next thing I knew the alarms were blaring and the dogs were freaking out. I came out here to see what had happened and that guy was in here, rummaging through all the cabinets. I think he’s another druggie looking to steal his fix from a vet clinic instead of buying it. He saw me and I tried to run but he was fast and strong and then he had the scalpel to my throat and it was all I could do not to freak out. He ordered me to show him where the good stuff is or he’d slit my throat and then out of nowhere Scotty was here.”

“Scotty?” John asked.

“The dog.” Stiles explained, inwardly smirking. “He’s a stray that’s been staying around here. I’ve been feeding him and making sure he stays safe. He must’ve come in whichever door after the guy busted it open. He was probably looking for me because I’ve usually left by now and I always feed him as I leave. Guess he was hungry. He probably thinks of me as pack after me taking care of him. He was just protecting me.”

“He tore out a man’s throat because you’ve been feeding him?” John asked, glancing at his deputies as if for confirmation that could happen. The deputies were no help as they all just shrugged and continued working the scene.

Stiles nodded. “Dogs are protective. Especially of other dogs or people that they consider pack.”

“Well he’ll have to be taken in.” John said, a little nervous that his son had been feeding something so vicious it tore a man’s throat out. “He needs to be tested for aggression. And he will be put down if he shows those signs.”

It was almost as if those words were a cue as the dog shot from the room, slipping past all the deputies and disappearing into the night, leaving Stiles, John, and the deputies that chased it outside standing in the dark with no way to track it.

“Now what?” One of the deputies asked.

“We do our jobs.” The Sheriff answered. “And we do them right.”

Stiles hide his smirk as he followed his dad back inside. Scott could always be clever when it was needed.

 

Later that night, really more of early morning now, Stiles was finally back on his own couch after taking trips to the hospital to get looked at and get clean, the police station to give his statement, and the 24 hour diner to get milkshakes. He even let his dad get one because of the whole ordeal. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the front door bang open and then there was a Scott on him.

“Oh my god Stiles are you okay my mom just told me what happened and I came over as soon as I could holy shit please tell me you’re okay.”

“He’s fine.” John’s voice came from the doorway. “But I was sleeping and intend to go back to that so keep it down boys.”

Both boys smiled at him and then at each other.

“Nice story building.” Scott complimented.

Stiles smiled sleepily. “Nice worry.”

“That wasn’t fake.” Scott said. “I’ve genuinely been worried I hated having to leave you alone.”

“I wasn’t alone. I’ve been with Dad the whole time.”

“Still doesn’t make the feelings any better.” Scott pouted, leaning in to set his head on Stiles’s shoulder.

Stiles smiled and reached up to pet the back of Scott’s head. “Well I’m exhausted so I’m gonna do the whole freak out thing tomorrow and then be prepared for the question bomb.”

Scott laughed. “I told mom and dad you know now. They said we can go over any time tomorrow and they’ll explain everything you want to know.”

“Yay.” Stiles cheered, sounding nearly asleep anyways.

Scott smiled at the sleepy tone and snuggled in next to Stiles before following him into sleep.

 

The next day Stiles did have his freak out which consisted of two panic attacks from not breathing enough, three stubbed toes from pacing too much, and nearly forty minutes of him just babbling about the fact that his boyfriend is indeed a vampire and for some reason turns into a dog.

“Every family line has a different animal they shift into.” Scott explained. “My line’s dogs.”

Stiles then proceeded to drag Scott to his own house and interrogated his parents for the next four and a half hours about vampires. They took it all with a smile, just happy that Stiles didn’t run away when Scott tore out a man’s throat as Stiles’s introduction to the supernatural world.


End file.
